La mano que mece la cuna
by La sonrisa de Cheshire
Summary: Hola gente! Hoy tenemos UA, OCC y ciencia ficción, eventualmente, y un rating T para empezar. Nuestro personaje del día es Arni. Si tienen alguna duda por favor hacermela llegar por reviews, se los agradecere. ¡¿y qué esperas...! ¡A leer, señores/itas!
1. Chapter 1

**La mano que mece la cuna.**

_1ª parte:_

_Voz de infancia._

_En la camper del abuelo_

(la sonrisa de Cheshire)

* * *

Antes que nada quiero darles mis mejores deseos por las festividades pasadas. Ya sé que es tarde pero tengo una razón de peso y que, bueno, es algo que estuvo fuera de mis posibilidades controlar.

Felicidades a todos.

Por otro lado quiero contarles algunos detalles respecto a este pequeño proyecto. Primero que nada, está historia surgió como una idea de un sólo capítulo, ya saben un universo alterno y bastante surrealista. Pero que mientras trabajaba en él, la historia fue creciendo hasta contar con tres partes, porque había sucesos que tenían que explicarse y que en la historia original no entraban. Al menos no si quería que se entendiera.

Y he aquí la primera de ellas.

Al principio tendrá una clasificación baja pero he decidió que el segundo y el tercer capítulo deben recibir la clasificación más alta, así que esperare una semana o un poco más antes de colgar lo otros dos capítulos, más que nada para que conozcan la historia y que a aquellas personas que les haya interesado no se espante si de pronto ya no la ven, y sepan dónde está y qué paso con ella.

Este relato era para el compendio de Títeres y muñecas pero creo que es algo pesado para dejarlo allí, por lo que decidí ponerlo aparte.

Con forme avance la historia iré haciendo las advertencias pertinentes aunque creo que no esta de más que decir desde ya que si no son personas de mente abierta es mejor que se abstengan de leer.

Y contrario a lo que siempre digo, que se animen a comentar ya sea que les agrade o que no, no quiero quejas de que no advertí.

Siendo eso lo que tenía que decir, lean con discreción y si quieren comenten que al fin y al cabo su silencio también dice mucho de la historia.

Gracias por su atención.

A leer.

* * *

- Ale...- El típico coro de _quién _y los respectivos ceños fruncidos fueron desechados en un prolongado y pasivo silencio. Su amonestación quedo flotando en la extensión de una suavidad silenciosa de la media tarde, sin recibir respuesta.

Tanteando con el dorso de la mano libre hacia el asiento del copiloto e intentando, en el proceso, no perder de vista el camino, buscaba una franela para limpiarse el dulce que alguno de sus olvidadizos nietos había dejado en la guantera. Resignado llevo su mano pringosa de una sustancia acaramelada, por lo que pudo oler, de vuelta al volante y dio un rápido vistazo sobre su hombro.

Y con la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro regreso su total atención al camino delante de ellos.

La cabeza de Alexis iba cómodamente recargada en el hombro de Alexander, quien apoyaba su mejilla sobre los rubios cabellos del otro niño. Ambos niños profundamente dormidos.

Era el final de las vacaciones antes de su sexto cumpleaños. Un final de vacaciones un tanto apagado, para su disgusto. Hecho que hacia evidente la tristeza generada por "hacer lo correcto".

Olió una vez más su mano y la curiosidad por el olor desprendido le hizo llevarse los dedos cubiertos del dulce derretido a la boca . Caramelo picoso y ácido que le hizo arrugar el entrecejo en una mueca graciosa.

* * *

-Ale...- Cuando los dos niños acudieron a él y se miraron feo, supo que debía dejar de llamarlos Ale para evitar futuras confrontaciones. Generalmente visitaba a sus nietos por turno, así que el apelativo no causaba mayor conflicto. Pero cuando toda la familia se reunía otra era la historia.

- ¡Abuelo!- dijeron al unisono, también, bastante coordinados, alzaron los brazos hacia él, al mismo tiempo. Y arrugaron el ceño.

Ya habían descubierto que eran idénticos aunque no tuvieran los mismos padres en común, como dos gotas de agua. Y aunque les despertó curiosidad, siendo muy pequeños, ese hecho no les causo conflicto, para ellos era algo bastante normal.

Tenían casi los mismos gustos, misteriosamente las mismas dolencias y hasta los mismos miedos. Por ejemplo no les justaba estar solos durante la noche, lo cual sacaba un par de canas a sus respectivos padres porque no los podían mandar a dormir con facilidad.

Cuando los adultos se reunían, y ellos se iban a jugar con sus primos y primar, hermanos y hermanas, todos juntos, y por casualidad pasaban cerca de ellos, escuchando así las conversaciones de los adultos, no que lo hieran a propósito, y justamente balaban de ellos, comparándolos siempre, podían escuchar a la tía o al tío diciendo _Alex, también..._

Se miraban detenidamente para luego alzar los hombros. Un claro _tú o yo_.Y se encontraban a sí mismos devolviéndose el mismo gesto, como si estuvieran delante de un espejo. Los adultos reían y hacían ademanes de afirmación. Ambos inclinaban la cabeza, hacia el mismo lado. Y era algo curioso de observar, para ellos, entre ellos, porque cuando sus padres hacían eso era porque compartían un conocimiento consensuado y velado para ellos.

_Alex, Ale, Al..._ eran los diminutivos con que se les solía llamar a ambos, por desgracia. Eso no les agradaba. Ya era bastante malo que en las reuniones familiares se les soliera confundir, como para que también perdieran ese poco de identidad que dichos apelativos les confería.

Ahora, también era una catástrofe que ambos cumplieran años el mismo día, con una pequeña diferencia de minutos.

* * *

- Alexander...- dijo uno

- Alexis...- dijo el otro.

Estaban tomados de las manos, izquierda y derecha, lado a lado.

Ellos no sabían expresar que cuando los separaban se sentían tristes. A pesar que la mayor parte del tiempo se la vivieran peleando por el simple hecho de que eran idénticos. No lo decían con palabras pero se les veía alicaídos un par de días antes de que esa muda tristeza se les pasara.

Había algo extraño en eso estar juntos. La mayoría de la veces, si no se les daba motivo para pelear, se apartaban del resto de su familia y terminaban jugando en su circulo cerrado y exclusivo de ellos dos, o bien coordinados para hacer una buena travesura. A veces, era cosa de mirarse, y saber qué cosa le tocaba a quién no tenía que ver con palabras sino con silencios y sonrisas.

* * *

Se habían inclinado hacia el frene, como muchas veces habían visto a sus padres hacer entre ellos, o como ellos mismos o sus hermanos hacían cuando decían adiós a sus padres a la entrada del jardín de niños.

No eran diferentes en muchas cosas, eran pocas cosas en las que no coincidían, por ejemplo, no tenían a los mismo padres, no tenían el mismo apellido, y no tenían los mismos hermanos. No tenían el mismo nombre.

Acostados de pansa al suelo, debajo de la cama del abuelo junto a ese beso dejaban escondido el secreto:

Una foto de una mujer que no conocían cargando en su regazo a una niña un poco mayor que la hermana de Alexis y el hermano de Alexnder. Que en el reverso ponía Miriam y Helga Pataki.

Una foto con los compañeros de curso de Helga, todos de la edad de Constantine y Peter.

Y en ella un niño idéntico a ellos: Risos rubios, sonrisa encantadora, ojos del mismo color, el tono de piel mas claro en el chico de a foto, pero fuera de eso hasta la forma graciosa de su cabeza era igual a él.

Todas fotos muy viejas.

* * *

- ¿Hermanos?- preguntó Alexis con la queja y el llanto atorados en la garganta. Un entendimiento tan pérsicas como el de cualquier otra persona.

- Pero...- dijo Alexander, fuertemente prendando de la mano a su primo Alexis.

- ¡No!- se quejaron al unísono y perfectamente coordinados, como si llevaran tiempo practicándolo y no que les saliera de forma natural, bombardearon con un millón de preguntas a Bob.

- ¿Mis papás no son mis papás?- Esa es una historia larga de contar, se dijo Bob. Y, no sabiendo si era lo correcto, decidió decir la verdad.

- ¿Quienes son mis papás?- ¿Habría sido adecuado dejar que ellos les dijeran la verdad? Bob sabía que eso sólo le correspondía a él, después de todo fue él quien decidió separarlos.

- ¿La tía Olga es mi mamá?- No, la tía Olga no es tu mamá.

- ¿La tía Gretel es mi verdadera mamá?- Y no, tampoco la tía Gretel es tu mamá.

* * *

Gemelos idénticos.

Cuidar de un bebé no es cosa fácil.

Cuidar de dos bebés, resulta aun menos fácil.

Cuidar a dos bebés mientras huyes de la justicia es por mucho la cosa menos fácil de hacer.

Quizá fue esa la razón por la que decidió, acertadamente, dejar a sus nietos al cuidado de sus hijas.

Olga y Gretel, gemelas idénticas, serían buenas madres, puesto que ya tenían a sus propios hijos, uno cada una.

Él sabía que era lo mejor, que Helga también lo creía, que ella jamás regresaría como nunca lo hizo Miriam cuando lo dejo al cuidado de sus gemelas, llevándose a Helga consigo.

* * *

Esas vacaciones habían sido planificadas para contarles ese gran secreto que guardaba bajo las sabanas.

Lo tomaron mejor de lo que había esperado.

- ... no supe que paso con su madre... la última vez que la vía estaba herida de gravedad...

Ellos habían llorado y con el tiempo se habían repuesto. Conformes y en paz con todas esas dudas y curiosidad.

Contentos porque a pesar de no ser hijos consanguíneos de sus progenitores, él les había explicado y sus padres habían puesto especial empeño en la despedida, al inicio de las vacaciones, en que no importara lo que pasara ellos siempre serían sus hijos, y el abuelo se los había recordado a cada instante.

Un padre no es el que engendra solamente, también lo es aquel que ve por uno.

Pese a eso no dejaron de interrogar por aquel hombre que estaba ausente.

Y el simplemente pudo contestar:

- esa es otra historia...

* * *

Fin 1ª parte.

* * *

Notas finales:

Uh las notas de inicio fueron más largas que toda la historia. Ups!

Eso es todo por hoy. Hice una aclaración en mi perfil que me gustaría que vieran si no es mucha molestia. Sigo con el mismo problema sin embargo he publicado. Como ven, no me he esforzado mucho por que sea algo decente y corregido. Y es que trabajar en la computadora de mis tíos no me da mucha libertad de tiempo. Lo siento por eso.

La sonrisa de Cheshire se despide. Adiós..


	2. Chapter 2

**La mano que mece la cuna.**

2ª parte.

Lazos eternos.

El Cabeza de balón toma la ciudad.

(La sonrisa de Cheshire)

* * *

Hola querido publico aquí les traigo las notas: ...Y las notas mejor al final. ¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

_Escuchó el timbre de la pensión sonar repetidas veces y arrugo la nariz ante la posibilidad de que Claris y Wendy, su esposa e hija respectivamente, se hubieran adelantado. Arruinando así la sorpresa que estaba preparando para el cumpleaños de su mujer._

_Camino el largo corredor hacia la puerta principal, quitándose el delantal, con el ceño fruncido por la consternación debido al imprevisto cambio de planes._

_La sonrisa que se le formo en el rostro al no ver a su esposa, y a su confabuladora hija, de pie ante él, se borro tan rápido como apareció._

_- El abuelo dijo que...- dijo uno de los gemelos delante de él. Ambos su vivo retrato, de no más de nueve años, cabelleras rubias, piel blanca y, como si fuera la firma de su familia, las dos peculiares cabezas en forma de balón._

_Todo lo demás no tuvo sentido alguno. Estaban ahí ante su puerta, esperando que él los cuidara, que respondiera como nueve años atrás no supo hacer. Como no quiso hacer..._

_- ...Arni... Arnold...- susurro. Bob Pataki tuvo especial empeño en que al menos los nombrara, claro que los nombres que él escogió no fueron los que el hombre utilizó para los niños..._

* * *

Tres años y meces después.

* * *

- su café con dos de azúcar y el chocolate caliente para la nena, señora...- Al entrar al comedor de aquel motel de paso, Arni las ve a la distancia. No las conoce pero intuye que son ellas porque en cualquier parte del mundo podría reconocer a otro cabeza de balón de tan sólo mirarle.

Están finalizando las vacaciones de verano y pronto Claris tendrá que tomar una decisión con respecto a su vida, pero principalmente con respecto a las vidas de Wendy y Arnold.

- ¡Papi! - Wendy le extendió los brazos exigiendo ser abrazada por un hombre que no estaba, y al que había confundido con su tío, tan rápido como Claris tardo en girar sobre su puesto, totalmente a la defensiva.

- ¡Arnold!- Arni espera con bufonería que ella rectifique su error- ¿Cómo...?-, Claris se hecha hacia atrás para poder verlo a la cara, con claridad. Así que no ve la mueca que hace él, porque su figuraba contrasta con la lampara que está a unos pasos hacia atrás, por encima de él.

- ¡Ya te dije que...!- Arni se inclina a una distancia considerada y es en ese momento que todas las quejas de Claris cesan.

- Claris y Wendy, ¿cierto?...- mira de Claris a Wendy, quien lo mira curiosa, sin decir nada y bastante decepcionada- No tengo el gusto de conocerlas, señora, aunque Arnold me ha hablado mucho de ustedes...- Wendy que en ningún momento pierde detalle del intercambio de ellos, sonríe al escuchar de su padre- Soy Arni, primo de Arnold...- Claris le tendió la mano. La decepción patente en su rostro y Wendy coge su taza para seguir bebiendo su chocolate caliente.

- Oh... disculpe... Es que se parecen tanto que por un momento...- _¡Qué absurdo!,_ se dice Arni, pero no las culpa. Ególatramente, o al menos en un momento de comicidad, se dice que cualquiera quisiera parecerse a él.

- ¡¿Yo... parecerme al enquencle de mi primo citadino?! ¡¿Bromea, señora?!- Claris primero frunce el ceño ante la clara mofa dirigida a su esposo, luego, en milisegundo, lo considera y se ríe de ella misma. Después de todo, la verdad no peca y... bueno, Arni, definitivamente, no se parece al escuálido de su marido.

Su sobrina lo mira de los pies a la cintura, que es hasta donde su vista alcanza a ver, puesto que delante de ella está su madre. Y ella piensa que ese hombre gordo, fornido sería más correcto decir, no se parece a su papi, porque su papi es delgado.

- ¿Se está hospedando aquí?- cuestiona él y Claris asiente contrariada por el gesto de asco que Arni le da al local, no que sea un lugar de mala muerte, pero lo que ella no sabe es que para Arni da lo mismo. Él no soporta los hoteles de paso- Venga conmigo a pasar el resto de la vacaciones a mi granja, ya luego se preocupara por sus asuntos...- y más que invitar, es una exigencia.

* * *

Tal vez si fue un poco precipitada su reacción al saber que Arnold tenía hijos fuera del matrimonio...

Claris mira por el espejo retrovisor a su hija dormida en el asiento trasero y el run run de la marcha del automóvil le dice como en un susurro lejano: "esta viajando con un completo extraño a un lugar que no conoces... ¡sí, por Dios que lo estás haciendo!".

Llevan cuatro horas de viaje y posiblemente tengan que detenerse a dormir en una posada u hotel de paso, sino tiene más opción, pero sólo de ser necesario. No comprende cuál es el problema con esos lugares..., a más de los posibles riesgos que se corren, o no al menos por qué le molestan tanto a su cuñado.

Arni le ha dicho, entre otras muchas cosas que dice a medias, que su granja se encuentra ubicada a día y medio de camino... Por lo que deduce que para llegar hasta ellas, si lo ha hecho desde la granja, no se ha detenido a dormir, o al menos no en aquellos lugares.

Arni aprieta un botón y luego de su sobresalto, del segundo, ve la ventana subir y obstruir la corriente de aire. Así que él la ha visto estremecerse, a pesar de que no pierde de vista el camino, y supone que ha pensado que es por el frío viento, sin embargo no sabe que en verdad fue por imaginárselo durmiendo en ese automóvil aun con las altas temperaturas de la noche. Luego se sonroja furiosamente por el ridículo que acaba de hacer... En primer lugar debió observar que algunos controladores estaban entre los asientos, en lugar de suponer cosas.

_¡Qué idiota!..._ Arni ríe petulante, entre dientes, no disimuladamente.

...Pero el hecho de que no le hubiera querido explicar por qué razón jamás le dijo quizá fue la gota que derramo el baso...

Claris se cruza de brazos. Pasa un largo momento antes de que no haya ni un sólo sonido, no a menos que se cuente el ruido del motor, ni siquiera proveniente de sus pensamientos, antes de que ella vuelva a reflexionar.

Luego, nadie dice nada.

- Se que este no es mi asunto, señora... - Ella espera un largo _pero_, el cual pronto llega. Y sin embargo, hay una duda pinchándole las costillas, bastante fastidiosa, que no la dejara en paz hasta que su cerebro la formule correctamente y la mande a sus labios.

_¿Cómo...?,_ pero no pregunta.

.....

-... y entonces recibí la invitación a mi boda... Eso obviamente era una confirmación de no asistencia a la boda. Yo comprendí... Era muy pronto para pedirle que dejara el pasado. Mientras yo hacia mi viaje de luna de miel, ustedes hacían los preparativos de su boda. La invitación llego a la granja, así que para el momento de la ceremonia nosotros apenas estábamos llegando a casa...

- Arnold supuso que algo así debió ocurrir...

- Si, cuando quisimos verlos ustedes estaban en su luna de miel... - ella asintió silenciosamente.

La noche se había cerrado hacía rato sobre el camino y andaban a marcha lenta, aunque tuviera prisa por llegar. Claris dormitaba en asiento del copiloto mientras que su sobrina dormía a pierna suelta en el asiento trasero.

Wendy se había despertado muchas horas atrás y había interrogado hasta la saciedad a su tío. Y aunque alguna vez lo había oído nombrar, pensaba que era como uno de los personajes de las fantásticas historias que Arnold contaba de los abuelos. Tan sólo un recuerdo.

Se habían detenido a comer, aunque con cierta reticencia de parte de Arni, y Wendy más que comer quiso empaparse de toda la historia de la familia de sus tíos y primos. Así pues, sabía que Arni era hijo único. Su parentesco con Arnold le venía de lado materno, pues su padre era hermano de Stella, la mamá de Arnold.

Arni, actualmente regenteaba las propiedades de la familia, la granja y todo lo que en ella se producía. Sus padres y abuelos habían muerto ya hace algún tiempo y a parte de Arnold, y ellas mismas, su única familia eran Phoebe, su actual esposa, una vieja conocida de Arnold, sus hijos del primer matrimonio y los del segundo: Esteban de ocho años, Stella de cinco, Lucy de cuatro, Carly y Bruno de tres años casi y un año respectivamente.

Su primer esposa había muerto por una complicación en el parto de Lucy. Ella se llamaba Lulu. Luego se había reencontrado con Phoebe, tres años atrás, y aunque su relación tuvo más encontronazos que cosas buenas al final habías comprendido que se amaban.

- Hace tres años... o algo así recibimos una llamada tuya, ¿verdad?- Esa había sido la pregunta que inicio la conversación más incomoda para Arni, por lo que pudo ver ella, antes de quedarse dormida.

- Cuando Arnold estuvo al teléfono, sin embargo ya habías colgado, ¿por qué?- Arni recordaba esa época, Lulu tenía un año de haber fallecido. Para entonces ya había tenido el primer encontronazo con Phoebe.

Ese verano... No, no..., ¿cómo comenzaba esa historia?

- Hay una hectárea de mis tierras de cultivo destinadas a los campista... De eso, entre otras cosas, es de lo que vivimos. Rentamos la estancia de las casas remolque a los vacacionistas. Ese verano, hace tres años aproximadamente, hubo un grupo peculiar que me llamo la atención. Un hombre y dos niños.

- ¿Los hijos de Arnold?- Él se alzo de hombros pero no lo afirmo y tampoco lo negó.

- Cuando vinieron a mí sólo trate con el señor Pataki, no vi a los niños... Pero...- Claris lo vio dudar un largo rato-... Debe entender- dijo al fin- que hay cosas que yo no puedo decirle...- ella torció la sonrisa burlonamente- Eso sólo le corresponde a Arnold.

Molesta le reclamo- ¡¿Así que eso era, no?! Me trajiste con engaños, dijiste que Arnold no nos estaba esperando y...

- ¡No, por Dios, no! ¡A Arnold nunca se le ocurriría regresar a la granja, así dependiera tu vida o la de su hija de ello!- esa declaración la dejo pasmada. Arnold no era así, era un hombre de buen corazón capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por las persona que ama y...

_¿A caso no las amaba?_

Quiso discutirle que eso no era cierto, que Arnold iría a ellas si les pasaba algo malo y tuviera que encontrarlas en ese remoto lugar, pero sólo boqueo y luego un sollozó se le escapo...

Todos sus problemas la habían llevado al tope en ese momento.

- No me mal interprete- dijo para consolarla- Arnold las ama, pero hay cosas más fuerte que la sangre...

- ¿qu...qué?- indago con su voz descontrolada.

-... demonios...-susurro Arni, pero ella no comprendió y lo miro largamente tratando de entender qué cosa quería decir. - Nuestros propios demonios- dijo él, esta vez había menos indecisión en su afirmación.

* * *

Cuando escucho sonar el timbre repetidas veces fue que comprendió que se había quedado dormido sin querer. Acudió a la puerta presto pero todavía atarantado por el sueño.

Observo por la mirilla, no fuera a ser que se llevara una ingrata sorpresa, pero lo que vio lo conmovió al punto de las lágrimas. Su familia estaba de regreso. La última noticia que había tenido de ellas había sido de Arni diciéndole que las había encontrado hacia el norte cerca de la granja.

Los últimos quince días habían sido el infierno para él. Sin embargo estaba tranquilo porque ellas estaban bien. Pero impotente para acercarse al lugar.

Mayor fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su primo y a la familia de éste esperando en la entrada de la casa de huéspedes. Un poco de inquietud al ver a Phoebe, pero tranquilidad al notar en falta a Gerald y a Nadin...

- No están aquí...- le susurro a Phoebe cuando ella paso junto a él. Al parecer eso es lo que venía buscando Phoebe, a los niños. Y pese al tono duro que le dirigió Arnold, se envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo.

Y sollozaron...

- ¡...que...que gusto me da verte...!-

- aunque no parezca...- dijo Arnold, con voz estrangulada- a mí también Phoeb's... a mí también...

- Vamos chicos que quiero presentarle a Arnold a mis hijos...- dijo Arni desde la sala. Claris había visto el intercambio de su concuñada y esposo desde el marco de la puerta de la sala. Y fue por la intrigante actitud de esos dos que su convicción se redoblo. No se había equivocado al darle una oportunidad a Arnold de explicarse. Algo muy malo tendría que haber pasado para que él no le dijera nada de sus hijos.

- Así que ya somos familia, ¿eh?- bromeo Arnold mientras iban a la sala.

* * *

- ¿Podemos hacer algo... más?- cuestiono irónico

- ¡Defendernos! ¿Qué más...?

- ¿Matando, eso es lo que quiere decir?

- La muerte es mejor que eso, señor Pataki...

- ¡Ah, perfecto! Ahora iremos de cacería, muchacho... ¿No te das cuenta? Nuestros métodos no serán mejor que los de esa gente.

- morir es mejor que dejarnos infestar...

- no entiendes, Gerald..., esto no es por hacer daño... sólo tratan de sobrevivir...

- ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes..., si usted también...-

Alexander y Alexis escuchaban la discusión de los hombres desde la estancia, mientras que acompañaban a un joven desconocido de unos veinte años cuando mucho. Estaba afiebrado y le costaba respirar.

- No te preocupes...- le dijo uno de los gemelos. Aunque ellos sabían que le costaba entender porque estaba entrando en estado de shock, aun así quisieron reconfortarlo.- ... te vamos ayudar- le dijo el otro.

- ... ¡voy a seguir ayudándolos!- gritaba su abuelo- ¡es lo único que puedo hacer!

- ¡Pues yo lo voy a impedir!

Y luego escucharon como la puerta que daba a la calle era azotada.

Miraron consternados a su abuelo. Y aunque no preguntaron, entre ellos la misma incertidumbre se hacía más y más grande...

_¿Va a matar a toda esa gente?_

* * *

- ... como ya se habrás dado cuenta- Sí, se dijo, hay algo bastante mal si a nadie le gustan los hoteles de paso.

- Yo los aborrezco con toda el alma- ¡Oh! yo no sabía que..., pensaba ella- Igual que los viajes largos... Me ponen enfermo...

Arni en aquellos días que paso en la granja le había contado que por casualidad descubrió de la amistad entre sus hijos y los nietos de Bob Pataki (nombre suministrado, en el relato reciente, por la buena memoria de Arnold y Phoebe) ya al final de ese verano tres años atrás. Y había sido por Phoebe que confirmo la información.

Él no había conocido al señor Pataki, salvo a las hijas, Olga y Gretel Pataki (de quien Arnold había estado enamoradopérdidamente..., información que no le contaron a Claris), mientras estudiaba la preparatoria en Hillwod, por ese motivo no lo reconoció. Pero Phoebe al estar haciendo corte de caja había descubierto el nombre entre los archivos, unos días después. De ello tuvieron una discusión monumental, por su imprudencia.

Había llamado a Arnold para alertarlo de sus hijos..., pero al final desistió para no causarle molestias o alterarlo. Porque de todas formas era poco probable que se encontraran.

Tres años después, sin embargo, al regresar de la luna de miel, Phoebe y él habían decidido pasar por Hillwod para hacerle saber de su compromiso. Grande había sido la sorpresa de Arnold que no los recibió, al menos no a Phoebe, cuando los vio parados en su puerta. Su mundo se desmoronaba como su salud mental, como le dijo a Arni luego de contarle que _ellos_ habían estado allí y que por su causa Claris se había llevado a Wendy.

Arni se había movido rápido y contactado a un viejo... no se le podría llamar amigo, conocido. Quien fuera el que las había encontrado "vacacionando" no muy lejos de sus granja. Pero también le había hecho ver que su mujer pediría explicaciones, más de las que ya le estaba exigiendo. Y como iban las cosas, tendría que hacerlo sí o sí, por mucho que a él le causara terror, vergüenza o lo que fuera. Que tenía que dejar el pasado atrás y aceptar lo que había vivido. Y sobre todo, perdonar.

_- ¡No puedo, no puedo!- le había rogado al punto de una crisis nerviosa_

_- ¡Te ayudare, Arnold! ¿A caso no lo hice todo ese tiempo?- y su primo al escuchar referencias a ese tiempo se había desmadejado y negabafrenéticamente...- ¡Tu puedes, Arnold! Yo estaré aquí, contigo... _

_- ¿Phoebe, también?- pregunto Arnold y Arni sonrió porque ese era un indició de que estaba alejando a sus demonios._

_- ella también...-_

_- ¿y si no me cree?-_

_- Moveremos cielo, mar y tierra...-_

- ... sólo espero que no haga falta mover cielo, mar y tierra...- le dijo Arnold a Claris, aunque ella no comprendía. La tomaba de las manos y le prodigaba caricias nerviosas. _Ni llamar a Gerald y Nadin... ¡Dios sabe que catástrofe sería esa!_, pensó.

Y al reflexionar aquello, no sólo temía por las complicaciones que les traería a él por haberse involucrado con una _Amazona_. Temía por Arni y Phoebe que habían sido sus cómplices. Por Gerald también... Por todo lo que perderían, como lo hizo su mejor amigo de la infancia. Por sus sobrinos que nada tenían que ver en el asunto, por su esposa e hija que también era inocentes.

Pero, además, para qué se lo negaba a esas alturas, por sus hijos... Arni y Arnold, es decir, Alexis y Alexander. No era que los aborreciera... era sólo que nunca lo llego a comprender. Pero sabía que temía por su seguridad, como por la de todos los demás, como lo hizo nueve años atrás.

Razón por la que los mantenía lejos. Razón por la que se los había entregado a Bob, con quien estarían a salvo, pues el hombre ya había pasado por una situación similar. El mismo se lo había explicado apresuradamente... y él había aceptado.

Más allá de sus razones egoístas había un sentido paternal y protector. O al menos eso se dijo durante tres años para no perder la cordura por la culpa de haberlos abandonado.

No era un mal padre...

* * *

- ¿y eso qué tiene que ver con nosotros?- pregunto Claris, un tanto enfadada.

- Más de lo que crees...- atajo Phoebe, quien a partir de ese momento tomo la palabra.

~ Como te habrás dado cuenta, Arnold parecía tener cierto interés por la hija menor de Bob Pataki- dijo, Claris pensó que de lo contrario Arnold no la recordaría con tanto detalle, después de todo quién recordaría a un compañero de la más tierna infancia. - Con forme íbamos creciendo y comprendiendo cosas nos gustaba averiguar y comentar...- hizo una pausa, Arnold pensó que esa parte era difícil para ella porque evidentemente haría referencia a Gerald su amante por varios años- Teníamos un amigo, Gerald Johansen, quien contaba las más aburridas historias como las más grandes aventuras jamás vividas...

- ya veo...-interrumpió Claris- un erudito de la palabra...

- algo así- espeto Arni, obviamente celoso.

Todo aquello le hacía preguntarse a Arnold cómo es que había terminado la relación de Gerald y Phoebe.

- Como decía, Gerald era un cuentista innato... y bueno, a él no se le escapaba la historia de Helga Geraldin Pataki... por demás, por todos sabida. Se decía que Miriam Pataki había muerto unos mese después del nacimiento de Olga y Gretel Pataki...

- ¿cómo puede ser eso si has dicho que...?- interrumpió Claris...

- ¡He ahí el gran misterio!- dijo Arni, luego Phoebe retomo la palabra- ¿cómo era posible la existencia de Helga, si Miriam estaba muerta? Muchos juran que Miriam no murió... aunque poca gente la vio... Su embarazo paso desapercibido y al parecer fue tan riesgoso que incluso Bob Pataki dejo verse en publico. Luego del nacimiento de Helga, los Pataki se mudaron por un tiempo... al cabo del cual regresaron... Helga prácticamente era como un invento del hombre...

- ¿Pero ustedes la conocieron, no?

- ¿Vas a creer en los recuerdos de infancia?- Claris dudo- Pues debes- aseguro Arnold.

- Nosotros la veíamos en el jardín de niños- dijo Arnold- y de hecho allí fue la última vez que la vimos.

- pero...-

- Bob Pataki casi se vuelve loco... Por una suerte de coincidencia o "mala suerte", nadie más que él veía a la niña, ni siquiera las educadoras lo veían entregándola o recogiendola...- dijo Arnold.

-Luego en algún momento debió resignarse: Quisieron quitarle a sus hijas.-dijo Phoebe para enfatizar por qué el hombre se había resignado.

- Recuerdo que alguna vez un adulto le pregunto a Helga quién era y quienes era sus padres...- hablo Phoebe luego de un largo silencio.

- Fue un episodio bastante feo... Bob llorando por su esposa e hija desaparecidas. Sin embargo, el mismo miedo que les hizo actuar para quitarle a sus hijas no dejo de carcomerles la conciencia. Casi todos podía asegurar que alguna vez vieron a Miriam o Helga, pero nadie podía asegurarlo con certeza.

- ¿Era posible que todos se estuvieran volviendo locos? No... y sin embargo...- dramatizo Arni. Momento después Arnold se levanto de su como sillón y al haberse alejado lo suficiente hablo, aun dándoles la espalda.

- Varios años después, Arni me invito a la fiesta de generación de la preparatoria...

- Bueno pero eso qué...- reclamo Claris

- Así comienza la historia...- atajo Arnold

* * *

Fin 2ª parte.

* * *

Ahora sí, las **notas.**

Como verán hoy participaron poco los gemelos y se fueron inmiscuyendo otros personajes, eso entre otras cosas. No puse el capítulo con un rating mayor porque la escena que lo merecía al final de cuentas no quedo incluida, por qué, porque desbarate la idea original y este fue el resultado. Sin embargo la tercera parte si requerirá otra clasificación y entonces la historia cambiara de sitio.

Otra cosa que quiero contarles es que ya quedaron planteadas todas la cuestiones que quería, porque si no se me va el avión, tendrán respuesta en el siguiente capítulo. Y queda como final abierto lo referente a la charla entre Gerald y Bob Pataki, porque eso tendría que ser otra historia en la que no me voy a detener por motivos de nuevos proyectos - ya estoy pensando en una historia nueva, corta... ya lo verán-.

Pido disculpas por no actualizar Réquiem y eso se va a tardar mucho, aún no instalan los programas para trabajar. Lo siento. Sobre Títeres y muñecas... las actualizaciones que haga a futuro estarán fuera de los capítulos que ya había dicho que me faltaban para terminar el compendio, eso hasta que diga lo contrario. Es decir hasta que tenga el programa que necesito.

Ahora mismo estoy trabajando desde mi cuenta de correo, por lo que si notan un dedazo, u otro error, o se hace patente mi ignorancia, tomen eso en cuenta, y mandenme sus comentarios.

**Y **por último, antes de despedirme voy ha hacer **las advertencias pertinentes**:

Aun no les voy a decir de que se trata la tercera parte, ni la advertencia real para ella, porque se me arruina la historia, pero si les voy a suplicar que lean con discreción y que sean permisivos. Sobre todo a los chicos, muy seguidos de las chicas... Yo no quiero faltarles al respeto, ni nada por el estilo, esto, es decir, lo próximo sólo es cosa de de ciencia ficción y quizás un poco de sacar los traumas... algo así como un amistoso, incluso hilarante, "no te enojes, desquitate"...

Sólo puedo advertir que no soy la primera persona que escribe algo parecido, de hecho ya en el cine se ha tratado y en un "entorno científico". Hasta hay una caricatura donde se plantea la posibilidad, surrealistamente.

Yo lo pienso y digo: Sólo sería cosa de magia porque de otra manera no le veo viabilidad. O algo así como de Frankestein.

Hice investigación en Internet y encontré un articulo y, aparte de no estar segura de su autenticidad, pare bastante creíble. Aunque definitivamente no le encuentro razón de ser, más allá de un intento de la raza humana para demostrar que podemos "pervertir" a la naturaleza.

Y, me despido reflexionando, aunque parece sólo posible por medio de la ciencia ficción, con todas la atrocidades que hacen los científicos y toda esa gente que no le importa crear virus letales y cosas horrendas para dañar... ¿no habrán hecho esto ya?

¿Con que razón o con qué motivo? Sólo Dios sabe...

¡Ah! ¡Todo sea por la ciencia!

¡Ups! Nuevamente las notas más grande que la misma historia.

¡Nos vemos después...!

La sonrisa de Cheshire


	3. ANUNCIO

_**"La Sonrisa de Cheshire", **__los saluda cordialmente._

ESTIMADOS LECTORES:

De ante mano le pido una gran disculpa, por mi ausencia y por mi aparente falta de interés, y les agradezco que me haya acompañado hasta el momento.

Hace una semana comente el terrible deceso de mi memoria portatil, hoy quiero agradecerle a Megu por su solicita ayuda: ¡Megu muchisimas gracias por comentarme sobre aquella página, logre recuperar mis archivos!

Ahora sólo es cosa de que me de un tiempo para retomar mis proyectos, no voy a abortar a estas alturas.

Nuevamente gracias queridos lectores por ser tan pacientes conmigo.

Nos estaremos viendo en un futuro... que yo espero sea cercano.

**La Sonrisa de Cheshire**, se despide: Hasta la proxima!


End file.
